


My Life for Yours

by aisarete



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack and Angst, Dark Crack, Ficlet, I cried writing this, Inspired by 1984 (novel), Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisarete/pseuds/aisarete
Summary: -------Truly, they knew there would be no rehabilitation for them, no reintegration, no redemption. Only death.-------{Reply to request prompt: In a totalitarian society where love is illegal, our characters have fallen head first into it with one another. [These are] my character’s last thoughts and words to yours as the police break down the door to take them away for rehabilitation by torture.}





	

"There’s no way out now, is there?”

Jafar stared out the window dispassionately at the dourly dressed men and women crashing through the front doors of the dilapidated building. The elevator no longer worked, so they had however long it took for them to climb twenty flights of stairs until…

“No,” Clopin sighed and stood next to him, looking up at the stars through the hazy smog. “I don’t think there is.”

“I can’t-!” Jafar slammed his fist into the wall, showering the floor with plaster. His knuckles came away bloodied. “Dammit!” He grabbed Clopin and tugged him into a gruff embrace, clinging tightly. “Dammit, Clopin… I can’t let you go. We can fight this, I know we can! It can’t be over like this, we’ve come so far-”

“Was it worth it?”

Clopin pulled back, tilting his head up to look Jafar in the eye. He thought he saw tears in his eyes, but it was probably a trick of the dim moonlight.

“What?”

“We are going to die, Jafar,” Clopin said simply. “Whether they make an example of us or- or send us to MiniLuv for reprogramming, we will cease to exist. So tell me… was it worth it?”

Jafar was silent as he processed the question. He was first confused, then angry, then horrified and finally resigned. He let out a breath he had been hoarding and slumped, defeated, shoulders sagging and hair hanging lank and tangled over his shoulders. The sound of pounding feet began to echo through the empty room.

“Yes… yes, of course it was. Despite it all. I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t trade this for anything. You? Was this” Jafar gestured between them, and then at the broken place they had ended up, “worth it?”

“Every minute,” Clopin affirmed. “Every second. It was worth it to be with you. My life for yours.”

"My life for yours."

The doors burst open.

Jafar didn’t bother to look at them, eyes trained on his lover. Clopin followed suit, soaking in the sight of the man he adored.

“One last kiss?”

A dart hit Jafar in the neck and he crumpled, sliding out of Clopin’s arms to the dusty floor. Clopin smiled sadly, the taste of salt on his lips the last kiss he’d receive before everything went black.

“Too late…”


End file.
